


In Silence, Coming Home

by alianora



Category: Fionavar Tapestry - Kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Kim arrived back on earth on a Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence, Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jan Levine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jan+Levine).



Dave and Kim arrived back on earth on a Wednesday. It was raining, and the people streaming around them gave them funny looks as they stood there looking at each other.

The world was strange after so long in Fionavar. Dave found himself jumping at normal things - car horns and radio static. His right hand ached he was clenching it so hard around an axe that wasn't there. He guessed he should be grateful that they ended up arriving close enough to walk to Kim's place. They walked in silence. Talking didn't seem necessary. When Kim fumbled her keys in the lock, he took them from her cold hands, avoiding her eyes.

It took him three days to get up the courage to call his father, and he listened to the phone ring over and over again before hanging up.

Somehow, he ended up staying at Kim's most nights. Stretched out on her couch with his feet hanging off the edge, he listened to Kim toss and turn in her bedroom. Sometimes she dreamed, and he stumbled in to wake her. Sometimes he did, and woke to see her tired face above him.

They settled into a routine, and the strangeness faded. Dave stopped flinching at sudden noises, and Kim spoke more. They even went back to work.

They moved on.

They would never go back to Fionavar. He couldn't without being willing to give his life to a goddess. Sometimes he missed it with an ache deep inside himself. He missed his brothers. Dave guessed Kimberly missed it, too. Sometimes she would stop mid-motion, her eyes going distant, and he wondered what she Saw.

He never asked.

One day, over dinner, he looked up to see her watching him with a knowing light in her eyes. For a moment, she was the Seer. And then it faded, and she was Kim, and he was kissing her over a half eaten plate of spaghetti.

Her mouth was warm. It felt like coming home.

END


End file.
